Planet Cray
The planet Cray is an earthlike planet in the lore of Cardfight!! Vanguard. Within the franchise's fictional backstory, cardfighters are said to project themselves onto Cray as astral bodies. According to Kai, these bodies are given two powers; the ability to call and control units, and the ability to possess(ride) a unit as the leader of their army. Relationship to the Real World Cray's status as an actual planet is unknown. Kai refers to it as a real place, and Shin suggests that the Vanguard Fight Gloves' crystals originate from Cray. However, this is generally accepted to be a marketing angle for the card game, and not a statement to validate Cray as a physical location. Geography and Politics Cray is divided into six nations; the United Sanctuary, Dragon Empire, Star Gate, Dark Zone, Magallanica, and Zoo. Each continent is close enough to another to permit contact, save for Magallanica, which despite its presence as a landmass is primarily located undersea. United Sanctuary This small nation is primarily dominated by the Royal Paladin clan, ruled by the King of Knights, Alfred. It follows a monarchical system of government; the previous ruler's name is unknown. The other prominent force in the United Sanctuary is Oracle Think Tank, a corporation of magically-talented individuals led by the goddess CEO Amaterasu, and guarded by the Oracle Guardians. United Sanctuary is stated to be a holy nation, which combines old traditions with scientific technology. Outside the laws of the United Sanctuary are the Shadow Paladins, founded by Phantom Blaster Dragon in opposition to his ancient enemy the Royal Paladins. The Shadow Paladins are primarily composed of rogue Royal Paladins like Blaster Dark and Darkside Trumpeter, as well as enemies of the state like Skull Witch, Nemain. Dragon Empire The largest country by far, the Empire is a military nation whose ruler is unknown. Its military is divided into several sections; anti-ground tactics are handled by the Aerial Assault Unit Kagerō, led by Dragonic Overlord. Basic infantry is covered by the Ground Assault Unit Tachikaze, led by Tyrant Death Rex. Sensitive operations are divided between the Covert Operations Unit Nubatama, led by Stealth Dragon Void Master, and Duel Dragon ZANBAKU's Empire Black Ops Agency, Murakumo. Dragon Empire holds a longstanding rivalry with United Sanctuary, doubtless due to their closely situated countries. Star Gate Situated at Cray's southern pole, Star Gate's landmass is a spaceport operated by the Commercial Wrestling Federation. Aliens, Battroids and entities from alternate realities gather here. The most prominent power present are the Nova Grapplers, led by Asura Kaiser and Mr. Invincible. This is also the current home of the vigilante corp, Dimension Police. Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha heads the Dimensional Police's investigations of Cray; the DP are notably not native to Cray, as they are combating multidimensional criminals from their own world. Dark Zone A dark society whose true leadership is yet to be determined. In the Demon World Cup, the clans Dark Irregulars, Spike Brothers, and Pale Moon compete to see who will govern the Dark Zone in its war against the United Sanctuary. The Dark Irregulars' aristocracy is lead by the Hell Marquis, Amon. They are an army that gained power through the black arts and forbidden science. The Spike Brothers' Blood Ball team is led by General Seyfried. Blood Ball and Gallows Ball are apparently popular sports in the Dark Zone, with Spike Brothers coming up as the championship team. Blood Ball is said to be a combination of Rugby and American Football. While the Pale Moon circus' leadership is the least clear of the four, it appears that the Underworld Manager is in charge. Their circus, while popular, serves covertly as an elite assassination corps. It is suggested that they have no true agenda, and will serve whomever is the champion in the Demon World Cup. Magallanica An archipelago nation consisting of undying immortals and the enchanted inhabitants of the sea. The two clans home to Magallanica are the Granblue pirates, captained by the Captain Nightmist, and the Bermuda △ idol group, starring Top Idol Flores. Zoo Zoo is a fertile ecosystem housing the most intelligent animals on the planet, and also the most dangerous criminals. The Great Nature clan lives in harmony with nature; they have no known leader, and are the most peaceful clan yet revealed. Opposite to this, the Megacolony insect mafia is headed by Evil Shell Shogun Giraffa. Megacolony appears to be based primarily around references to the Shocker organization from Kamen Rider, just as the Dimension Police are a combination of 80s-style Super Robots and Kamen Riders. Category:Clan Category:Race Category:Nation Category:Clan Category:Race Category:Nation